1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulically damped resilient mounting for motors, machines, equipment, etc., especially for the engine of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In addition to providing a good damping in the fundamental frequency range of the system, the purpose of resiliently mounting vibrating masses is to also effectively reduce noise, even above the fundamental frequency. Since both of these requirements cannot be satisfactorily fulfilled with a purely resilient elastomeric mounting, it has become customary practice to associate a hydraulic dampening mechanism with the customary elastomeric mountings, and to considerably improve the damping that can be achieved by taking advantage of the Tilger effect of a fluid column that surges between two chambers of the housing of the mounting. A number of such hydraulically damped elastomeric mountings are known. It has been shown to be advantageous to embody the flow passage between the chambers, which flow passage generally includes a restrictor, with as great a ratio of length to cross-sectional width as possible in order with the dynamic processes to be able to favorably influence a wide frequency spectrum about the fluid flow, which surges at a high rate of speed and with rapid changes in direction. For this purpose, pursuant to one heretofore known proposal (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 30 19 337 Hamaekers et al dated Nov. 26, 1981, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,779-Hamaekers et al dated Sept. 27, 1983), the flow passage is embodied as a spiral recess that is formed in the partition and has tangential outlet openings that open into the two chambers on both sides. Although this construction functions well but can be produced only at relatively great expense due to the mechanical machining that is required.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to achieve, with considerably reduced structural complexity, a damping for elastic mounting systems that is at least equivalent to the damping of the heretofore known systems.